lgbt_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Bisexuality
Bisexuality is a sexual attraction to both sexes or sexual behaviour with people regardless of their sex. What is bisexuality? If you feel attracted in a sexual way to people of both genders, you are bisexual. You might have had sexual intercourse with people of both sexes, but still be attracted to people of one sex only; that does not make you bisexual. A bisexual person does not have a biological preference for either sex (they may have a preference for other reasons), and enters relationships with both sexes. Being attracted to the same sex does not make you bisexual, but homosexual instead. Am I bisexual? Just because you are bisexual doesn’t mean you’ll know it from the moment you’re born. You might not realise until you are ten, you might not realise until you are sixty or you might not realise at all. If you feel like you may be bisexual, there are a number of ways to tell: * You fantasise about sexual or romantic experiences with both sexes. * You try to not get too close to people of the same sex. * You can genuinely see yourself entering a long-term relationship with people of both sexes. * You become jealous when a same-sex friend is with their sexual partner. Of course, there are many bisexual people who aren't like this, but these are the best ways to tell. For more advice on discovering your sexuality ask in the Discussions, under the 'Sexuality' category. For more advice on discovering your sexuality ask in the Discussions, under the 'Sexuality' category. Telling people I'm bisexual So, you’ve realised that you’re bisexual, and you’re no doubt unsure of how to act. Despite how you may feel about this, it is important that you tell somebody. Make sure it’s someone who you know you can trust, and who won’t judge you; if you choose someone who is biphobic, they might insult you and that could be enough to ensure you never come out. You don’t have to make a big scene of it- many bisexuals feel the need to make a big announcement, and are surprised when the reaction is a mere “okay”. You could try to sway the conversation to the point where you can casually mention your bisexuality. Or you could privately tell a friend online if you don’t want to say it face-to-face. In the end, you have to tell someone in whichever way is the most comfortable for you. It will probably be hard, but you must tell someone so that you have someone to talk to. If you keep it to yourself it will come to dominate your thoughts completely. Bisexual celebrities These celebrities are all openly bisexual: *Angelina Jolie *Frank Ocean *Lady Gaga *Megan Fox *Cynthia Nixon *Vanessa Carlton *Amber Rose *Evan Rachel Wood *Cara Delevingne *Pete Townshend Myths and stereotypes about bisexuals *Bisexuals are unsure whether they're heterosexual or homosexual- bisexuality is just as valid a sexuality as homosexuality or heterosexuality. Bisexuals are not unsure of their sexuality. *Bisexuals like both sexes equally- bisexuals can have a preference for people of the same sex or the opposite; it is not necessarily 50/50. *Bisexual people are more likely to cheat- while it is true that bisexuals have a wider range of partners to choose from, this does not make them any less able to be loyal to one person. *Bisexuals are greedy- people don't just decide to be bisexual so they can have more options. Bisexuals are genuinely attracted to people of both sexes. Where can I get help? There are a number of places where you can find help and support if you need it: *Discussions page of the LGBT+ Community Hub *Your local LGBT+ group *Switchboard *Stonewall Please note that the LGBT+ Community Hub is not responsible for any content on the above sites. Category:Sexuality